The present invention relates to a fumigator for mosquito coil and, more particularly, to an improved fumigator for mosquito coil composed of a body and a lid which are coupled into a circular receptacle adapted to accommodate an ignited mosquito coil therein for fumigation.
The conventional type fumigators comprise a receptacle made up of a main body of dish shape which serves as an ashtray and a dish-shaped lid which is detachably mountable on the rim of the main body. On the contacting edge surfaces of the body and the lid there are provided a set of holding means for mosquito coil to hold the mosquito coil in suspension therebetween while it keeps burning safely. For such type of fumigators, there have been used, as a coil holding means, a metal plate provided with numerous small projections, a metal plate with a layer of glass fiber bonded thereon, etc.
The fumigator designed to hold a mosquito coil between a pair of metal plates often has such drawbacks that, when the ignited portion of the coil reaches the metal portions gripping the coil from both sides, the coil is given a sharp deheating effect to cause the fire to go out very often, or with the metal plate acting as a heat conductor, the receptacle is heated to an extraordinary high temperature, or further, the spiral coil may be ignited simultaneously at plural spots to make the receptacle even more highly heated to cause a burn or a fire accident. Further, the tar formed by the fumigation of the mosquito coil is liable to adhere to the holding means together with the ash, and such accumulated tar and ash interrupt the fumigation of the subsequent area of the mosquito coil, thus necessitating frequent removal of them. Even the structure having glass fiber bonded on the surface of the metal plate has not been fully successful in overcoming the above defects.